deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Mass Effect vs. Sci-Fi Tournament: Round 2-Battle 5: Miranda Lawson
Alright on this battle we will be doing a battle of duo teams. Miranda Lawson & Jacob Taylor vs. Han Solo & Chewbacca This is going to be an interesting match-up, we have two duo teams going head-to-head and both have shown great teamwork and have foughten many foes. Miranda and Jacob, they are two operatives of Cerberus who both have the abilities of Biotics. These two met when the Citadel was in danger and back then Jacob was a retired Alliance Marine who retired after the Geth attack on Eden Prime and Miranda was with Cerberus still. Them along with some otherswork together to take out the threat to the Citadel and Jacob joins Cerberus. When the body of Commander Shepard was recovered both Jacob and Miranda participated in the Lazarus Projectto bring him back to life. With Shepard brought back from the dead and back in action along with a new Normandy and briefed on the dissaperances on colonies and finding out about the Collectors Miranda and Jacob were the first two to join Shepard's team to combat the Collectors and save the colonies. AGAINST! Han and Chewbacca, Han was an officer in the Galactic Empire who rebelled from the Empire to save the Wookie Chewbacca and other wookies from a life of slavery. Han and Chewie decided to become smugglers together and became great friends together and a deadly duo with Han being the brains and the cunning and Chewie being the brute force. Thier lives would change forever however when they smuggles off Tatooine a small Luke Skywalker, an old Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the droids C-3P0 and R2-D2. They would unwillingly become part of the Rebel Alliance but accepted being in the Rebellion to fight back against the Empire along side Luke Skywalker and his sister and Princess of the Rebellion Princess Leia. They would later even lead the strike team that would destroy the shield generator on the forest moon of Endor and with it destoyed sealed the victory for the Rebel Alliance. Han and Chewie would even remain with Luke and Leia into the era of the New Republic. I honestly can't wait to see how this battle unfolds we have two great duo teams going head-to-head this is going to be a close one maybe. Han Solo & Chewbacca The Smugglers who would help the Rebel Alliance seal the victory in the Galactic Civil War against the Galactic Empire. VS! Miranda Lawson & Jacob Taylor The Cerberus operatives who brought back Commander Shepard from the dead and fought by his side against the Collectors. ''' ''WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!?'' (Deadliest Warrior Theme Plays) ''TO FIND OUT THE MANY WARRIORS OF THE MANY FICTIONAL UNIVERSES COLLIDE! AS THE EXPERT ON FICTIONAL WARRIOS SO-PRO WARRIOR DIVES DEEP INTO THE TACTICS OF THE WARRIOS BEHIND THE WEAPONS. APPLYING INFORMATION FROM OTHER SOURCES TO UNLOCK DATA OF ARSENALS OF THE FICTION UNIVERSES. AND USING VIDEO CLIPS OF THE WARRIOS IN ACTION TO REVEAL THE PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAITS THAT SHAPED THESE LEGENDS OF FICTION. USING ALL OF THIS INFORMATION THIS GROUNDBREAKING DATA WILL BE PAIRED WITH HISTORICAL RESEARCH (and the votes of the Users) AND ENTERED INTO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH COMBAT SCENARIO. TWO LEGENDARY COMBATANTS WILL BE BROUGHT TO LIFE, HISTORY WILL BE WRITTEN. BUT ONLY ONE WILL BE CROWNED.....DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR!'' Welcome to the next Battle in the Mass Effect vs. Sci-Fi Tournament. On this Battle we will be looking at the two deadly duo's of Sci-Fi. Han Solo & Chewbacca: The Human and Wookie Smuggler who fight in the Galactic Civil War on the side of the Rebellion alongside Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia. OR! Miranda Lawson & Jacob Taylor: The Cerberus Officer and Cerberus Operative who fought in Commander Shepard's team against the Collectors. Alright as always we always have to take a look at the tale of the take the history of not two but 4 warriors. Miranda Lawson-She is an officer in the human-survivalist paramilitary group Cerberus. Miranda was born in 2150. As she explains to Shepard, Miranda never had a mother, only a father who is extremely influential, wealthy, and ego-maniacal. Using a modified copy of his own genome, Miranda was genetically engineered to be a specimen of human perfection. Everything, from her intelligence, physical constitution, biotic abilities, to her appearance were designed before birth to be excellent. However, Miranda’s gifts were a burden growing up. Despite her accomplishments, Miranda’s perfectionist father never showed approval or pride towards his daughter. He always expected more and better from her forever chiding her to be greater than she already was. He also imposed a very strict lifestyle on Miranda, and forbade her from making friends and having a social life. Miranda remarks that he didn't want a daughter as much as a dynasty, which was why he used his own genetic template to create her. The constant pressure and lack of affection led Miranda to relinquish her privileged lifestyle and run away from home as a soon as she could. At some point Miranda approached Cerberus and joined them in exchange for protection. Miranda knew of them since her father sympathized with their human-centric agenda and was a major backer. After Cerberus gains possession of Commander Shepard's corpse, the Illusive Man selects Miranda to be the head of the Lazarus Cell and puts her in charge of the Lazarus Project. Over the course of two years, Miranda oversees the development and implementation of Cerberus' vast resources towards bringing Shepard back to life. When the based is attacked Miranda wakes Shepard over an intercom and guides the Commander to the base's last shuttle. Miranda takes Shepard to be briefed by the Illusive Man, but not before killing the traitor who instigated the attack. When the Illusive Man orders Shepard to form a team to combat the collectors she and her longtime partner Jacob Taylor are the first two to join. Working Alongside Miranda is the former Alliance Marine and now a Cerberus Operative. Jacob Taylor- A former Alliance Marine under the command of Major Derek Izunami, he resigned after surviving the geth attack on Eden Prime. Jacob was born in 2157 and eventually joined the Alliance military. Originally Jacob was part of an Alliance-sponsored group called the Corsairs, a program that contracted independent starship captains to handle missions that fell outside of official Alliance jurisdiction, giving the Alliance plausible deniability. Jacob eventually left the Corsairs and was assigned to Eden Prime, and was present for the geth attack that nearly destroyed the colony. After Eden Prime, and later the attack on the Citadel, Jacob became disillusioned with the ineffectual bureaucracy of the politicians and quit the Alliance. Later that year, Jacob enlisted with Cerberus for a chance to serve humanity without too much to hold him back. Shortly after the destruction of the first Normandy, Miranda hired Jacob as her 'lieutenant' in the Lazarus Cell, whose titular Lazarus Project was tasked with resurrecting Commander Shepard. Over the next two years, while work on Shepard continues, Jacob was technically in charge of security on the Lazarus Research Station. In 2185, when the Lazarus Project neared completion, project scientist Wilson betrayed the organization and hacked the security mechs to attack the station's staff. During the firefight Shepard was awoken earlier than scheduled, and met Jacob fighting a group of LOKI mechs. Jacob joined Shepard, and together they managed to escape along the way meeting up with Miranda and all three of them escaped the facility. On the Illusive Man's orders, Jacob accompanied Shepard on a mission to Freedom's Progress, which had recently gone silent. With Miranda's help, they discovered the Collectors were behind the mass abductions. When the Illusive Man orders Shepard to form a team to combat the collectors both him and Miranda are the first two to join. BUT CAN The deadly Cerberus Duo stand a chance against the duo of the most infamous smuggler duo of the Star Wars Universe? Han Solo - In his early career he was an officer in the Imperial army. When he was ordered to kill the wookie Chewbacca who had saved a ship full of wookie children from slavery Han ended his career and saved Chewbacca and the wookie children and him and Chewie became good friends. They both went into smuggling and came across the Millenium Falcon and Han became the captain and knew he had found the fastest ship in that era. When he smuggles off Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker along with C-3P0 and R2-D2 him and Chewies life take a wild turn and after rescuing Princess Leia from the Death Star and arriving on the Rebel Base on Yavin 4 he and Chewie decided to help the Rebel Alliance combat the Empire. Han and Chewie would participate in many battles against the Empire and would even lead the final battle that would end the Empire and bring peace back to the Galaxy. Han had by then become friends with Luke and Leia and decided to stay with his friends even into the New Republic era and would be remembered as one of the many Rebel Alliance Heroes. Han worked alongside his partner and closes friend the Wookie Warrior Chewbacca. Chewbacca- Was a legendary Wookiee from Kashyyyk and co-pilot of Han Solo's ship, the Millennium Falcon. hewbacca carried with him the name of an ancient Wookiee hero, the great Bacca, first of the great chieftains of Kashyyyk, and the creator of a sword that denoted leadership among the Wookiees. This name placed Chewbacca in a noble lineage, which was further supported by his role in the Battle of Kashyyyk during the Clone Wars and during the Galactic Civil War. Chewbacca was born on Kashyyyk in 200 BBY, the son of Attichitcuk. During his early years Chewbacca lived on Kashyyyk, but unlike many other Wookiees who rarely left the planet's lush forests, Chewbacca was consumed by an overpowering sense of adventure and exploration. Chewie's first travels were to the remote and dangerous lower levels of Kashyyyk's immense forests, the Shadowlands. It was not long before his travels took him far from the confines of his green homeworld. His heart, however, remained on Kashyyyk, and Chewie would always try to make it home for the holidays. When Chewie was in his younger days, before he had reached 100 years of age, he was well known for his skill at navigating the tall wroshyr trees and his skill with a hydrospanner. Chewbacca was a major player in the Battle of Kashyyyk, overseeing the confrontation between the Grand Army of the Republic's 41st Elite Corps and the invading droid forces alongside Tarfful and Jedi General Yoda. It was Chewbacca, along with Tarfful, who accompanied Jedi General Quinlan Vos in the charge against the enemy. Following the implementation of Order 66, Chewbacca helped Yoda elude the clone troopers and escape from the planet. Wookie would be captured by soldiers from the Galactic Empire and him and young wookies would have been sold into slavery if not for the brave act of Imperial Officer Han Solo who helped them escape. Chewie decided to work with Han Solo in smuggling and the two became great partners and friends. Battle Notes 2 vs. 2 Weapons of the Duo's Weapon Analysis Han vs. Miranda Both Han and Miranda carried with them small arms into combat. Han carried this pistol as his signature weapon The DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol Known as the most powerfulest sidearm during the Galactic Civil War *Magazine Size: 50 Shots *Range: 50 meters (optimum)-75 meters (maximum) *powerful, highly modifiable and accurate blaster pistol *packed a heavy punch compared to other pistols without losing accuracy Miranda carried with her into combat The M-4 Shuriken A common but effective submachine gun *Clip Size: 36 shots *Fire Mode: Six-Round Burst *Accuracy: Low *Recoil: Moderate Personal Edge I give my personal weapon edge to Han Solo's DL-44 it has more rounds, and has a bigger punch without lossing its better accuracy then the Shuriken. Chewbacca vs. Jacob Both Chewie and Jacob were the Long Range Combat of the duo teams Chewie carried into Battle The Wookie Bowcaster The Iconic Weapon of the Wookie Warriors *Clip Size: From 6 shots per clip to 35 shots *fired a metal quarrel enveloped in energy. *Some bowcasters were modified to fire pure energy. *Some variants had a capacity of twenty-four shots. *clip-loaded with usually six explosive bolts per clip. *some Wookiees developed a bowcaster that fired pure blaster bolts and no clip was required. *more powerful and accurate than typical blaster weapons *Some bowcasters could load multiple quarrels to create a spread-fire effect, further enhancing their close range effectiveness *others could fire specially charged bolts that could ricochet off certain surfaces *also shot pure bolts that were not engulfed in energy. These would sometimes have poison tips or explosive tips. Jacob carried into Battle The M-8 Avenger The most common, versatile, and military-grade assault rifle. *Clip Size: 30 Shots *accurate when fired in short bursts, and deadly when fired on full auto. *has a reputation for being tough, reliable, easy to use, and easy to upgrade *Accuracy and Recoil: Moderate Personal Edge While the Bowcaster has more options against an unarmored Chewbacca the M-8 wil destroy Chewie but still the Bowcaster has more options so I am calling this even. '''Edge Even ' ' Battleground Choice *Tatooine *Hoth *The Citadel Battleground Notes: Tatooine: Jabba the Hut contacts the Illusive Man who has him send two of his best operatives (Miranda and Jacob) to take care of Han Solo and Chewbacca for not paying him back yet. Hoth: While out on patrol for the Rebels Han and Chewie come across what they think is a Imperial Outpost while it is really a Cerberus Facility where Miranda and Jacob are studying the planet. The Citadel: Miranda and Jacob are trying to make a smuggling deal with Han and Chewie when a Assassin sent by Jabba tries to kill Han and Chewie who while they manage to kill him think that they were set up by Miranda and Jacob X-Factor Evaluation When we look at these two Duo teams while the X-Factors of Teamwork, and Combat Experience will definitely be for both of them at the same time we are going to divide them for some of the other X-Factors. Like Training, Cunning/Strength, and so on a scale of 0-100 with 100 be the Ultimate Warrior I will rate these Warrios based on their history. Miranda-Han Training 87-'91' Edge Han Solo: '''Miranda had reveived little to no training while she was young and may have received training in Cerberus but Han had been trained in the Galactic Empire's military. Cunning 89-'''95 Edge Han Solo: Miranda is cunning and all but Han Solo is the master of cunning as that was what he was known for being able to evade a lot of Bounty Hunters or taking them out in a non full on combat way. Chewbacca-Jacob Training 95-95 Edge Even: While Jacob has received training from the Alliance Marines Chewie was trained in the fighting ways of the Wookies and was even trained by Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn himself. Strength 100-'''80 '''Edge Chewbacca: Being a wookie means he has a lot of strength being able to rip droids arms apart and do a lot of stuff with his strength. Jacob is just a normal Human with just regular strength. Han & Chewie-Miranda & Jacob Combat Experience 93/95-93/95 Edge Even: Both Han and Miranda had not been in a lot of combat up until the point of the beginning of their careers. Chewie has been around for many years even participating in both The Clone Wars and The Galactic Civil War. Jacob also has some experience fighting against the Geth on Eden Prime and combined with his time in Cerberus and Shepard's team. Teamwork 100-100 Edge Even: Both duo teams work together well and fight well together. Personal Edge Based on the Weapons and X-Factors I have to give my Personal Edge to Han Solo and Chewbacca. They are skilled with their own respective weapon, they bring together both Cunning and Strength, and Chewbacca brings many years of Combat Experience fighting in both The Clone Wars and The Galactic Civil War and Han Solo bringing in his training and personal skills to this Battle. The Battle Sorry No Battle Will Be Written as this Blog is Acting Up for some Reason. Winner: Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor Expert's Opinion While Han and Chewie brought in both Cunning and Strength what brought their downfall was Miranda and Jacob's Biotics and Kinetic Barrier Armor that helped them seal the victory. Category:Blog posts